


Softly in the Whispered Silence

by Senket



Series: The Winning Scenario [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim sits in the dawn of his new relationship and marvels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softly in the Whispered Silence

Jim propped himself up on one arm, his eyes half-open, exhaustion heavy in the lines around his mouth and the bruises beneath his eyes. Temple resting against his knuckles, Jim watched his bedpartner: the rise and fall of his chest, the slack line of his mouth, so rarely relaxed in waking moments, the curve of his shoulder. Shifting further onto his side facing the sleeping man, Jim reached out trepidatiously. His fingers hovered just above skin, warmed by breath. They twitched, seeking heat.

Jim bit his lip, frowning slightly. After a moment further of uncertainty, he traced the very edge of the man’s shapely mouth with his index finger, thumb following the curve of his bottom lip.

It sparked a movement. Jim swallowed, jumping, his body going taut. Unaware of the tension, Bones shifted, bleary-eyed and blinking. The corner of his mouth twitched into something close to a smile, the doctor nuzzling against Jim’s touch. “Alright, darlin’?” he asked drowsily, his words thick and heavy with sleep. A broad palm dragged slowly, reassuringly, down Jim’s spine.

Jim settled against the older man, tucking into the curve of his arm. “I think so,” he answered softly, vulnerable in the low light and late hour. “I feel like I’m dreaming.”

Bones snorted, shifting onto his side to pull the slighter body against him, pressing nose and mouth into Jim’s hair, tangling their legs together. “Can’t be dreamin’, jus’ had one of those, this’s better. Makes too much sense to be dreamin’.”

Jim couldn’t help the enchanted smile twisting his mouth, chuckling under his breath. “You’re ridiculous.”

“No mor'n you, Jim,” Leonard shot back softly, fond but tired, drifting back into sleep. “No mor'n you.”

The captain let it drag him down too, now, warm and safe and- not dreaming yet, apparently. Although, really, what was there left to dream about?


End file.
